Shelves are often used for displaying and/or storing items. For example, a retail outlet, such as a grocery store, typically includes multiple rows of shelves separated by aisles. The rows of shelves typically include shelves having differing configurations suitable for the different types of merchandise being displayed and/or stored.
Many existing shelving systems can be customized to some extent for the display and/or storage of particular items. For example, the number of shelves used and/or the vertical spacing between shelves can often be varied. And the size of the shelves used can be selected in advance based on the space available for the shelf. Existing shelving systems, however, may be insufficiently reconfigurable to avoid having to be replaced with new shelves of a different configuration as part of a reconfiguration of a retail outlet or remodeling of a residence.
Accordingly, there is believed to be a need for shelving systems and related items that can be reconfigured to a greater extent than existing shelving systems.